Learvax
Learvax is a Toa of Ice. He currently serves on Tropaa Magna as a member of the Toa Quard. Biography Aqua Magna Learvax was one of the four Toa of Ice to serve within Lhikan's Toa team, the Toa Mangai. He helped to defeat the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui. Learvax was sent with a Toa of Stone and Kodan to seal the Metru Nui gate after the battle. There he was disintegrated by Eliminator, a Dark Hunter. His spirit was sent to the Red Star. While he was there he found the forbidden portal and entered it. It transformed him into a new Toa of Ice and sent him to Tropaa Magna. He was the third Toa to arrive there. Tropaa Magna Learvax landed on a small patch of mud right next to the village of Vy-Koro. The patch he landed on later became the Toa Shrine. Learvax met Vyron and Tewku and aided them and the matoran. Many years after his arrival, Lom appeared. The three helped him to become a worthy Toa. Learvax taught him how to aim projectiles at an enemy. He was most suited to teach that subject due to his weapon, the Ice Launcher. Many years later, after Lom's arrival, Learvax was sent on a scouting mission. He chose to go alone. He walked for hours looking for signs of life until he came across a large stone construction shaped like a pillar. He walked up to it and touched it. For a second the world went black. A few seconds later Learvax emerged as a hideous monster. His gun replaced with two Ice Claws, his body spiked and taller. Learvax was no longer a Toa of Ice. He had become a sentient beast of destruction. He no longer wanted to help anyone or anything, just destroy anything in his line of sight. Vyron went after him and saw what had happened. He refused to believe that the monster was Learvax. But in his heart he knew the truth. Vyron fought the mutation in vain. He was sent hurtling back across the desert. As a last attempt to keep Learvax's memory alive, he placed a small stone next to the stone pillar. On it he wrote Learvax's name and that he 'had never failed to help in anyway he could'. To this day the beast patrols the plains of Tropaa Magna, lost and confused. Powers Learvax is a Toa of Ice, thus he commands it. Despite Tropaa Magna being quite a hot place, Learvax is powerful enough to summon as much ice as he needs. He can freeze just about anything with the help of his weapon. The Ice Launcher functions like any ice weapon. It can fire icicles or create strong blizzards. Learvax also has incredible accuracy due to years of training in Metru Nui. Learvax also wears the Standard Tropaa Kanohi due to his landing. As he fell, from the sky his mask came off and crashed to the floor breaking into many pieces. Thus he was given a standard Kanohi from the Matoran. The Kanohi has no functions except very good protection. Gallery LearvaxIce.png|Learvax shooting a large blast of ice into the sky LearvaxMutation.png|Learvax's Mutation Trivia * Learvax is the only Toa Quard to contain CCBS pieces. Category:Tropaa Magna Category:Characters Category:Toa Quard Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Toa of Ice